


Hearts Beating Faster

by gaylax_ies



Series: Golden Days [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breathplay, Choking, Continuation, Double Penetration, Finger Sucking, Floor Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylax_ies/pseuds/gaylax_ies
Summary: Lance is the best thing that’s ever come out of a drunken night, and he’s draped over Keith’s legs right now, trying to distract him from his book.“Keith…” he whispers again, more insistent this time.“Mmm?”“You’re driving me crazy.”





	Hearts Beating Faster

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first sex I've written in years and it's probably trash, but I got it as a suggestion after Night That Time Forgot, so I just went with it. It's not beta read, so please forgive me for any mistakes!!  
> PEOPLE - if you make art, and you'd like to/have made some for one of my fics, make sure to tag me on tumblr so i notice!! I'm making a new tag #gaylaxieswrites if you want to tag me, and you can reach me me [HERE](http://gaylax-ies.tumblr.com) on my blog!!

“Keith,” Lance whispers against Keith’s stomach from where he’s sprawled over Keith’s lap. Keith just hums softly, flipping the page of his book. He takes the pencil he’s holding between his teeth and marks a line, putting a little asterisks next to it so he can remember it. Lance whines.

It’s been months since the wedding, and Lance practically lives at Keith’s apartment now. They’ve been inseparable since they came back to Washington. It’s nice: they have conspiracy movie marathons at Hunk’s and Pidge’s, double dates with Shiro and Allura, and they occasionally wingman for Lotor and Matt at bars - Keith with Lotor and Lance with Matt, because Lotor gives Lance the creeps.

Honestly, it’s just nice to have a boyfriend. Keith hasn’t done much besides casual hookups and three week flings since high school. He never really expected Lance to want to date him either, just fuck on occasion and maybe hang out sometimes. But this is better than he ever could’ve expected.

Lance is the best thing that’s ever come out of a drunken night, and he’s draped over Keith’s legs right now, trying to distract him from his book.

“Keith…” he whispers again, more insistent this time.

“Mmm?”

“You’re driving me crazy.”

Keith looks down at him, confused, flipping his book shut over his pencil.

Lance’s neck is stretched over Keith’s lap, the column of his throat elongated, and Keith’s fingers are absently trailing over it and across his chest. He’d been touching without really realizing it but Lance had noticed, his cheeks flushed. His eyes are closed and he smiles sheepishly, and Keith’s mouth goes dry.  
Lance’s neck is sensitive, probably one of the most reactive parts of his body, and Keith had been absently stroking it for at least ten minutes, probably more. He blinks, his face heating as he hazards a glance down Lance’s body. One of Lance’s knees are up, his leg curled self-consciously to try and hide his obvious erection. He looks so vulnerable, which is new; Lance is typically so confident, even in sex. But now, draped across Keith’s lap with his lower lip trembling, he looks like he’d be easy to control, easy to take advantage of.

At the very least, Keith wants to try.

He stops the slow drag of his fingers, instead pausing over Lance’s Adam’s apple. He presses down on it gently, with the tips of two fingers, and Lance gasps, eyelids fluttering. Keith watches his face, fingers sliding down the side of Lance’s neck. He’s tentative, gently cradling Lance’s Adam’s apple in the juncture between his thumb and his index fingers.

He wonders how much torment he could get away with.

His eyes are trained on Lance’s face, watching for even the faintest trace of a negative reaction as he wraps his hand around Lance’s throat and gently- gently- squeezes.

Lance’s eyes fly open and his body convulses, his hand coming up to wrap around Keith’s wrist. Keith releases his throat immediately, blinking in shock. “Sorry, sorry, sorry-”

“Keith,” Lance heaves, using his grip on Keith’s wrist to set Keith’s hand back on his throat, “again.”

Keith’s breath comes in sharply and he obeys, fingers tensing around Lance’s throat. He can feel Lance’s heartbeat, rapid and irregular. Lance’s abdomen visibly clenches and his hips roll against the couch.

“Are you… okay?” Keith asks. Lance nods, head tipping back and mouth falling open. Keith blinks.

“This is a little… well, gay,” he chuckles, slowly pulling his hand back from Lance’s throat, trying to diffuse the situation. The air between them feels like it’s over a hundred degrees. Lance smiles, sits up and turns towards Keith.

“Ain’t nothing wrong with that,” he quips, trailing his fingers through Keith’s hair. He brings their lips together, softly, slanting his mouth over Keith’s and pulling him close. Keith drags his tongue over Lance’s lower lip and Lance opens his mouth for him. He pulls back after a moment.

“I didn’t know you were into… like, you know.”

“Yeah, I, uh… didn’t, either,” Lance admits sheepishly, blinking down at the couch. Keith giggles at his bashfulness, pinching Lance’s cheek.

“Hey,” he whispers.

“Hey.”

“Are you embarrassed?”

“A little.”

“Don’t be.”

“Keith, you just strangled me and my dick got harder than the Crash Bandicoot DLC,” Lance mutters, his eyebrow raised. Keith presses his lips together to keep from laughing. Lance sees right through him, and he grabs Keith around the waist, tackling him into the couch. He pokes at Keith’s ribcage, tickling his stomach. Keith pushes at Lance’s chest, laughing the whole time.

“Lance, Lance, I can’t breathe,” he wheezes, pressing his knees up against Lance’s stomach to try and push him away. Lance grabs his shoulders right before he loses his balance and careens off the couch, pulling Keith down with him. Lance lands on his back on the carpet with a loud “oof,” and coughs breathlessly in pain as Keith falls heavily on his stomach, winding him.

“Oh, my god,” Keith says, “sorry, sorry, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Lance wheezes, struggling to regain his breath. His pelvis is probably bruised from Keith’s full weight landing on it but, aside from the pain, he can’t really bring himself to care. Keith scrambles to climb off but Lance pauses his movements with both hands on Keith’s hips.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just my 150 pound boyfriend falling straight onto me from two feet up, no big deal.”

“I said I was sorry,” Keith sighs, exasperated, trying to climb off Lance again. Lance just grips his hips even tighter. “Are you gonna let me go?”

“Nah.”

“You’re being weird today,” Keith taunts, flicking Lance’s forehead. Lance just shrugs, trailing his hands up Keith’s sides absently. Keith takes a strand of Lance’s short hair and feebly attempts to braid it, making it stick up like a matted, deformed antler. He flattens it back down again.

Lance’s hands are still idly trailing up and down Keith’s sides, his course expanding to run down his thighs. He hooks his thumbs under Keith’s shirt, slowly bringing it up. Keith sets both hands on Lance’s chest to keep himself steady and tips his head down, his bangs covering his face to keep Lance from seeing his blush. Lance is focused on the skin of Keith’s stomach, trailing his fingers across the seams of his muscles, watching intently as Keith’s muscles clench and shift under his fingers.

“We should fuck,” Lance says simply. Now it’s Keith’s turn to be winded; his breath shoots from his chest as though he’d been punched and he blinks at Lance in shock.

“We, uh, what?”

“We should fuck,” Lance repeats, hands stilling on Keith’s skin as he looks up into Keith’s face in amusement.

“Lance, it’s, uh… noon?” Keith says dumbly. Lance’s eyebrows cock, entertained.

“Yup, that’s right,” he replies, smiling, “I wasn’t aware that fucking had a time allotment.”

“Uh, well, I…”

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to,” Lance says, earnestly now. He looks up into Keith’s face intently, watching him. Keith’s eyes flit over to the side, bashful.

“I… want to,” he whispers. Lance smiles devilishly, sliding his hands up Keith’s stomach and over his chest, Keith’s shirt bunching up over Lance’s wrists. One of his hands stays up over Keith’s chest, fingers trailing over his skin, while his other hand trails back down, thumb hooking into the waistband of his sweats.

“Whoa, here?” Keith asks in surprise as Lance pulls his sweats down as far as he can with Keith still in his lap. He looks around in shock, as though he’s expecting someone to randomly show up in the middle of his living room.

“I don’t see why not,” Lance says, “you’re acting like you’re expecting someone to barge into the place.”

“Well, with friends like ours, you never know.”

“Worried Shiro’s gonna come in while my dick is in your ass?”

Keith chokes, eyes widening at Lance’s brashness. He’s used to Lance’s confidence, but Lance is seldom this open; Keith’s plans to take advantage of him have gone completely out the window. He’s at Lance’s mercy, now, and Lance knows it.

He pushes Keith’s t-shirt up over his head, throwing it somewhere across the living room. Then his large hands are back on Keith’s skin, one trailing over the jut of his hipbones while the other one settles under his armpit, thumb flicking leisurely over his nipple. Keith’s eyes flutter shut.

“You’re weird today,” Keith says softly, eyes still closed as he reaches blindly for the buttons of Lance’s shirt.

“How so?”

“You’re not usually this… carnivorous.”

Lance just hums, rolling his body up against Keith’s hand as he runs them down Lance’s chest, pressing firm against the warmth of Lance’s stomach. Lance lavishes in it for a moment, letting Keith touch him, breath coming out slow and hot as Keith’s thumb slips over his nipple. Keith seizes the opportunity to take control back; he leans over Lance’s body, one hand sliding up his neck to press against the pulse point under his jaw while he kisses at Lance’s nipple, latching his mouth around it. He can feel Lance’s heartbeat spike under his fingertips and Lance’s hips buck up, grinding against Keith desperately.

Keith removes his mouth from Lance’s skin with a satisfying ‘pop,’ and he blows cool air over his nipple, relishing in the tremble that runs down Lance’s spine. Lance’s breath leaves his chest with a slight hint of his voice, a harassed little _“haa”_ slipping through his lips.

Keith’s taken over again. He _loves_ it.

He licks gently over Lance’s chest until he reaches his other nipple, which he gives equal attention to. His fingers are still pressed to Lance’s pulse, feeling it jump erratically under his ministrations. He taps his free hand against Lance’s lips gently, slipping two fingers in to the last knuckle and pressing down against Lance’s tongue. He revels in the feeling of Lance moaning around his fingers, weaving his tongue around them.

If a stranger was watching them (which Keith sincerely hopes is _not_ the case), they’d think Lance and Keith did things like this all the time. They’d think the two boys were always this raunchy, this dirty, this downright _kinky_. They’d probably expect the two to have a box of toys and ropes hidden under Keith’s bed.

If a stranger was watching, they’d be dead wrong.

Lance and Keith have… known each other biblically, to put it lightly. They’re no strangers to sex with each other. But their sex is shy, gentle: it’s vanilla in every sense of the word. The most adventurous they’d ever gotten was the blindfold debacle, in which Lance fell out of bed, smashed his head on the nightstand, and had to be driven butt-ass naked to the ER. So this- Keith’s teeth scraping over Lance’s nipple, Lance’s throat constricting around Keith’s fingers- is different for them.

It’s exhilarating. It’s exciting.

Keith slips his fingers from Lance’s mouth gently and sits up, staring at his hand. He spreads his fingers, watching strings of saliva stretch between them. Lance huffs a breathless laugh.

“And you said _I’m_ the carnivorous one.”

Keith blinks down at him, locking his gaze with Lance’s. “I didn’t expect you to be that easy to break.”

Lance’s hooded eyes go wide and breath comes heavy from his mouth, watching in shock as a smirk grows over Keith’s face. It’s a challenge, and Lance knows it. Keith is playing with him, seeing if Lance is going to submit today.

Lance’s answer is no.

He grabs Keith’s ribcage and flips him quickly onto his back, climbing between his legs. He hooks his fingers into Keith’s waistband, pulling his sweat and boxers down in one quick motion. Keith gasps, smiling devilishly. Lance just played right into Keith’s hands. Keith grabs at Lance’s unbuttoned shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the carpet. Lance straightens up, kneeling tall over Keith’s naked body, eyes trained on Keith as he undoes the fly of his jeans.  
Keith bites his lip, raising his legs off the floor and looping them around Lance’s waist. Lance grabs his thighs and pushes them open, holding one of them in place and using his other hand to push his jeans as far down his thighs as he can.

“You won’t be able to get them off in the position,” Keith quips, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh? Care to help?”

Keith sits up, smirking, and shoves Lance back down to the carpet. He settles between Lance’s thighs, grabbing the band of his jeans and pulling them down eagerly. He fits his hand around the obvious bulge in Lance’s boxers, stroking lightly, and Lance groans.

Courageous, or maybe just horny as hell, Keith leans down and nudges his cheek against Lance’s dick though his boxers. Lance gasps in surprise, hand flying to Keith’s hair. Keith slowly drags his tongue over the cloth, taking in the salty flavour of the pre-cum stained fabric before fitting his lips around the bulge and sucking gently.  
“Enough of that,” Lance says lowly, almost like a growl. He uses his grip in Keith’s hair to tug his head up, and it hurts but it isn’t unpleasant. Keith whimpers, weakly letting Lance shove him down to the carpet. Lance sits back up, stripping off his boxers and chucking them to the side. He grabs Keith’s hips and pulls him back across the carpet, ducking down between his legs and coaxing Keith’s thighs up around his shoulders.

“Lance, you’re not…” Keith starts. Lance spreads his cheeks, licking hot and flat across his entrance.

“ _Ah!_ ” Keith cries, the heel of his foot pounding down on the carpet near Lance’s ribcage. Lance smirks against Keith’s entrance, savouring his victory momentarily before dragging his tongue across Keith’s entrance again. Keith convulses, head flying back against the carpet. Lance repeats his actions over and over, waiting until Keith’s breathing evens out. Then he grabs Keith’s hips, pulling him back against his face and jamming his tongue inside, hard.

Keith _yells_ , hips flying up, and Lance flattens his hand over Keith’s stomach to keep him from squirming away. He withdraws his tongue, licking over the entrance again before pushing back in, feeling Keith tremble underneath him. He can feel Keith’s pulse fluttering around his tongue, Keith’s body bearing down around him with almost excessive heat.

Again, he repeats his pattern until Keith relaxes around him, breath evening out. Then he pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Keith stares up at him, eyes blown wide and mouth completely open. He sits up.

“You’re dangerous,” he breathes, hands reaching out to cradle Lance’s jaw. “Very dangerous.” And, with that, Keith kisses him, hot and dirty, his tongue sliding against Lance’s with fervour. Lance pulls back with a chuckle.

“Does it not bother you that my tongue was legitimately just in your asshole?” he jokes. Keith just shrugs.

“Nah,” he replies, gently pushing Lance down onto his back. He climbs on top of him, thighs on either side of Lance’s hips, and leans down onto him, lips sliding together. His fingers curl around Lance’s shoulders and Lance’s trail down his back as he nips at Keith’s lower lip, pulling it into his mouth. Their tongues glide together, Keith’s teeth scraping ever so slightly, bodies both trembling with need. Lance can feel Keith’s cock dripping onto his stomach, Keith’s desperation matching his own. He pulls back ever so slightly.

“Gonna ride me?” he asks, lips so close that they brush with Keith’s. A tremor runs up Keith’s spine and Lance smirks, watching hazily as Keith nods and sits up. He presses the pads of two fingers to Lance’s mouth and Lance opens his lips for him, allowing Keith to slide his fingers in. He swirls his tongue around Keith’s fingers, slipping between them, and he lets one hand trail down to wrap around Keith’s cock, stroking in rhythm with his tongue. Keith whines, pulling his fingers from Lance’s mouth and folding over his chest, reaching behind himself. The connection clicks in Lance’s hazy mind.

“Keith, wait, let me-”

Keith shakes his head stubbornly.

“Keith, you’ve never-”

Keith shakes his head again and buries it in Lance’s neck, giving Lance a perfect view down his back. He watches Keith stroke over his entrance, pressing the pads of his fingers against it gently, gasping as they push into himself. He scratches Keith’s back.

“Good,” he breathes, “you’re doing so good, baby, so good for me.” Lance mind snaps back to the hand still wrapped around Keith’s length, and he resumes his strokes, helping Keith to set a pace. Keith presses his face even harder against Lance’s neck, taking in a sobbing breath as he slides his fingers in deeper.

“Spread your fingers,” Lance instructs, and he knows Keith is listening when his back tenses and he whines into Lance’s skin.”Good.”

Lance pops a finger into his own mouth, coating it thickly with saliva before trailing his hand down between their bodies. He touches at Keith’s entrance, feeling the motion of Keith’s fingers sliding into himself. Keith’s breath hitches when he feels Lance’s finger at his entrance, body trembling.

“Okay?” Lance whispers. His plan was to slide his finger in alongside Keith’s, to add to the stretch, to press down firmly against his prostate and feel Keith’s fingers moving inside of himself, but he won’t if Keith can’t handle it. Keith sobs, nodding against Lance’s collarbone.

“You sure?”

Keith hums, shakily pressing a kiss to Lance’s collar, and it’s all the agreement Lance needs. He slips his finger all the way in between both of Keith’s, immediately curling his fingers to press against Keith’s prostate. Keith’s fingers falter, his body jerking as his hips push back.

“You look so beautiful,” Lance sighs, extending his finger fully before viciously curling it again, and Keith cries out.

“Lance, Lance, stop. Stop, please, I’m gonna…”

“You want me to stop?” Lance asks, stroking his thumb over the head of Keith’s cock and curling his finger again. Keith convulses, his own fingers halting deep inside of himself. “C’mon, Keith, do you think you could give me two?”

“No, no, Lance, I…”

“Okay, okay, shhh. I know, I know,” Lance says, removing his hand from Keith’s length and stroking down his back as he withdraws his fingers, gently removing Keith’s with it. He keeps his finger pressed gently to Keith’s entrance to feel it tighten around nothing. Keith leans against Lance’s chest weakly, breathing hard.

“You did so good, Keith. You did so good,” Lance breathes into Keith’s hair, “wanna keep going?”

“Yeah,” Keith says softly, “just… give me a minute.”

“Take your time,” Lance replies, gently scratching up and down Keith’s back.

A couple of minutes later, Keith sits up. The vulnerability on his face is completely gone, replaced with cold dedication and focus, and Lance gulps.

Keith looks positively villainous, such a stark difference from the boy sobbing against Lance’s chest and twitching around his finger less than five minutes ago. He spits into his hand and grabs Lance’s cock, spreading spit and slick over it. Then, deciding it’s not enough, he crawls down Lance’s body, taking his length into his mouth. Lance groans, tipping his hips up against Keith’s face, cock enveloped in wet heat. Keith rolls his tongue around the head, depositing extra saliva before pulling off, a string of his spit stretching between his lips and Lance’s cock momentarily. Smirking, he climbs back up to kneel over Lance, reaching behind himself to line Lance’s cock up with his entrance.

“Keith, whoa, don’t rush-”

Keith drops, bottoming out immediately. He tips his head back and _screams_ , body spasming. His breath is rough and grating, his exhales coming out like cries, and Lance’s hands fly to his hips.

“Keith, oh my god,” he exclaims, “are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m golden,” Keith pants, chest heaving.

“I told you to take your time,” Lance scolds, sliding one hand up to Keith’s ribcage to stabilize him.

“I didn’t want to,” Keith replies, smirking devilishly.

“Are you sure you aren’t hurt?”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Keith giggles, “now, are you gonna keep complaining or are you gonna let me ride you?”

Lance’s eyebrows shoot up and he smiles, rolling his eyes. “Go ahead.”

That’s all the encouragement Keith needs; he rises up on his knees, pulling off until only the head of Lance’s cock is still inside, and then he drops down harshly. He tilts his head back, moaning loudly, and Lance blinks up at him in appreciation.

Keith looks incredible like this: sweat shining on his toned, smooth skin, head thrown back and face slack in bliss, his own pretty dick bobbing as his body drops down on Lance’s cock. Keith looks down at him, his determined eyes undermined slightly by the blush on his cheeks. His eyes take on a mischievous glint.

Slowly, he slides a hand up Lance’s chest, stroking his thumb over Lance’s collarbones. He settles his hand on Lance’s throat, watching in anticipation at the shock on Lance’s face as he squeezes.

Lance’s head falls back, mouth opening in a breathless gasp as his hips buck up viciously. Keith bites his lip, satisfied, and applies a little more pressure around Lance’s throat. Lance’s breath is coming heavily: Keith can _feel_ it, like he can feel Lance’s accelerated pulse and the sweat sliding down Lance’s neck.

He smirks, slams his hips down again, watches Lance struggle for breath. Lance’s hand slots over his, pressing it down.

“I’m not about to kill you, am I?”

Lance shakes his head, biting his lower lip as Keith’s fingers tighten infinitesimally. Then he lets up, giving Lance a break and planting both hands back onto Lance’s chest, steadying himself to ride Lance with absolute abandon. His eyes catch on red marks around Lance’s throat and pre-cum dumps from his cock, his shoulders shaking. He reaches out for him again, fingers dragging over the marks slowly, watching Lance’s breath hitch.

Lance isn’t about to be outdone.

He moves a hand from Keith’s hip to his mouth, sliding his fingertips across Keith’s lips slowly and waiting for Keith to get the message. Keith’s lips fall open and Lance slips his fingers inside, dragging them across Keith’s tongue slowly. Keith closes his teeth around Lance’s fingers lightly, playfully lapping at his fingertips. His hips are rolling in time with the motion of his tongue, wanting to indulge Lance while also unwilling to stop the friction. Lance picks up on Keith’s unwillingness to focus on anything but getting off and withdraws his fingers, tapping one against Keith’s swollen lips. Keith smiles softly before setting his hands firmly on Lance’s chest, lifting and dropping his hips with regained fervour: the time for distractions is gone. His breath comes in time with his thrusts, high notes of voice attached to each puff of air. His volume is building with each drop of his hips.

“Fuck, fuck, _Lance_ ,” he cries.

He wants to come, and Lance can tell that he’s getting close. He wraps his hand around Keith’s cock loosely, stroking in time with Keith’s reckless thrusts, and Keith mewls. With his other hand, fingers still slick with saliva, he reaches around Keith’s body to touch at his entrance, feeling himself moving in and out.

Keith’s eyes widen.

Lance smirks.

Without any more warning, Lance slips two fingers in alongside his cock and bucks up into Keith with enough force to displace him. Keith cries out, voice breaking around Lance’s name, and comes hard over Lance’s hand and stomach.

Lance immediately pulls his fingers out, grabbing around Keith’s waist and flipping him onto his back, continuing to stroke him through his orgasm. Once Keith’s stopped convulsing, no longer clenching around his length, Lance grabs his hips. He pulls him back against his pelvis, thrusting viciously into him. His chest is heaving, breath punching so hard it hurts. Keith trembles, body shaking with some much energy that, if Lance wasn’t on top of him, he’d have wriggled all the way across the living room by now. It’s starting to hurt, but it’s too good: it feels like his brain is shutting down.

He looks into Lance’s eyes desperately. Lance looks just like Keith feels, need clear on his face, brows furrowed and mouth hanging open. He drops down, chest flush with Keith’s, and Keith can hear his heavy breath. He wraps one arm around Lance’s shoulder, his free hand trailing down Lance’s throat, letting his fingers wrap around and squeeze. Lance sobs, hips stuttering.

“Lance, Lance, _please_ ,” Keith whimpers, “Lance, come for me.”

That’s all it takes: Lance shoves in as deep as he can as he finds release, heat spreading throughout his body in heavy waves. Keith strokes at his hair, breathing heavy as Lance winds down and stops. He flops over onto Keith, boneless and flimsy, and lies there until Keith can’t take it anymore, shoving him off with a whine. They kiss softly as Lance pulls out and Keith flinches slightly at the sensation. Then Lance flops over next to him and pulls Keith against his chest.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You okay?”

Keith nods softly, tips of his hair tickling Lance’s cheek, “yeah. You?”

“Yeah,” Lance replies. He rolls the two of them over, lying on Keith’s chest and burying his face in the juncture of Keith’s neck. He attacks the flesh of Keith’s neck with his teeth and Keith just laughs, dragging his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“You’re a loser.”

“I know.”

And, at one in the afternoon, Lance and Keith fall asleep, butt-ass naked, in the middle of Keith’s living room, knowing full well that all of their friends have keys to the place and seldom announce their arrival.

 

“Hey, Shiro,” Keith says, walking into ‘the Shallura Pad.’ Shiro looks up from the zucchini he’s chopping, smiling as he watches Keith tug his boots off.

“Hey,” he replies, “where’s Lance?”

“Had to pick something up with from his mom’s,” Keith answers, gingerly taking a seat at Shiro’s breakfast bar. Shiro smirks knowingly at him.

“Seems like you had fun today,” he chuckles, and Keith’s face flushes.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“Keith, you’re _limping_.”

“I… hurt my knee…” Keith says, struggling to maintain his dignity.

“Does that account for the massive hickey on your neck, too?” Keith’s hands fly to his neck, covering up the marks that Lance’s had left. His face is on fire.

“It’s not like you’ve never had sex before!”

“I haven’t.”

“Shiro, your wife is pregnant.”

“Wasn’t me.”

“Well, that seems like a you problem, then…”

Shiro flicks a piece of zucchini at him and Keith laughs, loud in the small apartment.

Twenty minutes later, when Lance shows up, Shiro and Allura subject him to the same sexual harassment that Keith has faced, and Lance blushes like a madman, just as Keith had.

Keith loops his fingers with Lance’s and smiles up at him.

 

“We learned a lot today, didn’t we?” Keith asks into the silence of Lance’s car. They’re driving back from dinner with the Shiroganes and, damn it, Shiro was right: he _is_ limping.

It’s totally worth it, though.

“Hmm?”

“Well, we learned that I’m a whore,” Keith starts, and Lance chokes on his inhale and snorts.

“I think we already knew that.”

“Rude. Also, we learned that you’re kinky-”

“You’re pretty kinky too, Mr. Double-Penetration!”

“I was getting there!”

“Sure, sure.”

“And we learned that the living room is a good place to bang,” Keith finishes. Lance rolls his eyes.

“And you were so against it.”

“Next time you fuck me, we should branch out again.”

Lance jolts, nearly pulling the steering wheel in the complete wrong direction.

“Keith, I almost _crashed this car_.”

Keith smirks devilishly, proud of the shock that he’d inflicted, and two facts settle into Lance’s mind: Keith is dangerous, and Lance loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment if you'd like!! I absolutely love reading everything all of you guys have to say... sorry for all the sinning


End file.
